


The Demonic Twins (translation of "Les Jumeaux Démoniaques")

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you remember our childhood? No…? Because me, I remember perfectly... and I must confess that our good times together... I miss terribly. Brother, I beg you... Come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demonic Twins (translation of "Les Jumeaux Démoniaques")

-I am getting tired of your dirty tricks!

The director of Kindergarten Demon looked me and my brother, he was angry, even more than usual. Despite his anger, me and my brother, we couldn't help laughing.

-I told you to stop!! He ordered.

 

We stopped, because this time he really shouted loudly and we jump.

 

-I'm not going to punish you forever twins, we'll have you to stop rampage in the school. Especially you, Bill, your brother isn't usually like this, stop carrying him in your dirty tricks.

Bill, this is my twin brother! And I'm Andrew, you try to remember it.

-Sir, we are children! What do you want us to do? Bill retorted.

-I agree with my brother, Mr. Director, we had only four years after all. I answered myself.

 

The director sighed, he was so used to receive us in his office that it had become almost normal.

 

-I beg you, in the future, try to don't it again.

 

We said yes and we went out of his office.

Bill and me there and we were on a high four.

 

-The Next time, I suggest we burn her office! What do you think, Andrew?

-Hum, Bill, I don't really know... You know, it was fun to do that... but... I don't know if it's a good idea to continue.

 

Bill furrowed his eyebrows.

 

-Kryptos...

 

Kryptos... It was my middle name... and when Bill called me by my middle name, I knew he was really excited. I had to find a way to calm him down.

 

-Oh snap, Bill! Of course we will burn the office, but later, okay?

 

Bill smiled. He really liked to destroy things. I wasn't the same trip, but it was my brother, and I really liked to please him.

So later, when the manager left the office, Bill and I were going to sneak us in the office.

 

-Fly to the window in the door and stood guard, Andrew!

 

I looked at my brother.

 

-Why do not you do it yourself?

 

Bill sighed.

-I can't fly, you know it, I know just do some flames with my hands, time to burn this office.

-Ah yes! yes, I almost forgot. You can't fly...

-Stop reminding me it, Andrew, please...

 

So I flew to the door window and watched if the director didn't come. Bill, him, began to burn the files that the director had. He has really fun.

 

-Hey Bill ... why do you like to do that?

 

Bill paused a second and looked at me askance.

 

-We are demons, Andrew. Demons, this is supposed to be evil, see? I cann't stand that everyone behaves like normal people, angels... We aren't that. This despair to see that we got it today, there are centuries we loved the chaos.

-How Do you know all this ?! I asked him, surprised.

-I am informed! I like to spend my time in the library, you know... Anyway, don't distract me! I lose time, I don't have time to burn everything if you decentralized me like that...

 

I was silent watching the rampage continued in the office.

 

-You're probably right... I tell him.

 

At this point, the director began to arrive.

 

-Bill!!! Stop, director arrives !!! I cried like crazy.

-Wait, I haven't yet finished, Andrew!

-We don't have time !!!

 

I grabbed his arm and started to fly at high speed away from the principal's office burning fire of a thousand. Bill was contemplating this landscape with gaiety.

 

-These flames are beautiful don't you, Andrew?

-Superb...

 

I don't really listened, all I wanted was to get out of school.

We went out and the flames began to grow in the school. I was shocked.

 

-Bill, my god... But what did you do?

-Well, I burned the office.

-You had to burn the office, not the whole school.

-Haha, you should know me by now, Andrew.

-We have only four years, Bill...

-That is true. I guess you still have a lot to learn about your dear little brother, then.

-Yeah…

 

Firefighters began arriving and everyone went out of the school. Bill laughed.

 

-Stop laughing, we'll be suspicious !! I cried himself.

-Stop to your killjoy, we are demons, I've already said.

-It's not a reason…

 

Bill stopped still laughing, he didn't want to get caught after all.

We go home, it was time to eat.

 

-And then ... BOOM! The school was all on fire! Gone, gone.

 

Bill could not help telling his exploits to our parents.

 

-It's Really you who burn the whole school? Mom asked.

-Myself! Andrew helped a little by keeping guard. Bill said proudly.

-I don't want to mingle with that... I replied.

 

Our mother looked at my father, frowning.

 

-Bill... It's not what you did. Papa said on quietly continuing to look at his plate of spaghetti.

-How it, Dad? Bill asked, surprised.

-This isn't something to do, son. Dad replied. I have to punish you.

-WHAT? shouted Bill. I REFUSE! I am a demon! We are all demons here... Are you stupid or something...

-Come, Bill, my love triangle, you know that it's time now that we are civilized people... to destroy everything not mean anything now. Mom said Bill looking bleakly.

-And you, you let her? Papa says, looking at me with an air really disappointed.

-Well, Well... Yes... I had to admit.

 

Dad left the table without finishing his plate of spaghetti.

 

-It takes a lot to cut my appetite. Especially when I eat my favorite food, spaghetti. Tomorrow, children, I unsubscribing you from Demon Kindergarten. I'll put you in a boot camp.

 

-What do you mean? said Bill. We have only four years, you can't...

-I can, my son, I am your father. This gesture you did Bill is unfortunate, it's a shame for our family. And to think that you brought Andrew is a brilliant student in this misery. He too will be punished for that.

-I am sorry. Bill said, really shameful.

-Don't be, bro. I said to him.

-Sweetie, do you think this is a really good idea to get them in this boot camp...? Mom asked. They are so young and...

-Sweetheart. Dad interrupts. It can only do them good! Bill doesn't even know yet fly, there I am sure they will learn everything he needs him to be someone respectable. And it will be good for Andrew too.

 

Dad looked at us.

 

-Prepare your bags children, you must be prepared.

 

Dad went. Mom looked at us not trying not to cry and left the table to follow Dad.

 

-That... Going to happen to us, Bill? I am scared…

-Don't worry Andrew, it can not be that bad.

-You think, Bill?

-Yes, and then there will be just two, you and I, Andrew and Bill!

-You... You're right.

 

I smiled and he smiled too. Still, we was the best brother in the world!


End file.
